The Lost Children
by NekoPuppet
Summary: Can our favorite meisters survive another kishin? Can they survive the kishin's minion first? Contains a few OC's.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Children  
The figure floated about the night, quickly but gracefully. So gracefully. The strange moon peered down, chuckling darkly. The figure stops briefly. The cold night air brushes against its skin. The gangly figure swings a bag from its shoulder. A blue glow emits from the bag, illuminating the figure's face. The pale girl closes the bag quickly and throws it back over her shoulder.

"Maka! What exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" Soul complained. He was slumped against a wall, his hands buried in his pockets. The night wind ruffled his white hair lightly.  
"Weren't you listening to Shinigami-sama at all? Someone has been stealing souls from people here, but he doesn't think it's a kishin egg," Maka says, diligently looking down the narrow street. She could see the dark figures of Death the Kid and the Thompson sister at the end of the narrow street, watching the busier street. Black Star and Tsubaki somewhere else. Maka shivers and clutches her coat about her.  
Suddenly a flare shoots up from a few blocks over. Soul straightens immediately, Maka glares towards the flare. Down the street Death the Kid and his weapons are already gone, headed towards the flare. Maka holds out her hand and Soul transforms, Maka catching his scythe-form easily.

This opponent was definitely formidable but Black Star would never admit it. Even with one hand occupied by the black bag, she deftly works a double blade. Black Star grits his teeth, unusually silent as he tries to hack away at the petite offender. A giggle bubbles from her as she is forced into a beam of light.  
Her dark hair is covered by a light pink hat with cat ears. She has a fierce expression on her face. Striped gloves cover her arms almost to her shoulders. The tank top she wears plain except for a white skull with x's for eyes. A skull belt hangs sideways from her hip lopsidedly. Skulls feature prominently on her. A bracelet with a skull charm, a skull necklace, a skull tank top, a skull belt, and skull fastenings on her knee high boots. A set of old keys dangle from the wrist holding the bag. The weapon is also quite impressive. A long double blade sword. It glints purple but appears black. She handles it so deftly.  
A loud bang rings out through the night. The figure spins, deflecting two bullets into the wall. She spins again, slashing violently at Black Star who had lunged at her. Another giggle bubbles from her pale lips. She suddenly pushes of the ground, flipping midair, using Black Star's head as a pivot, just as Maka brings the scythe-Soul down violently.  
Black Star lunges again with a shout and the girl barely moves just in time. Another round of bangs resounds through the night. The girl gives a shout of shock a two bullets whizz by either side of her head.  
"Watch it!" she screams, her voice clearly angry. Maka swings at her again and the dark-haired youth jumps back gaining purchase on the brick wall of a building and its sign.  
What she failed to notice was a rose-haired youth slinking up the street. When the dark hair girl threw herself up, he lunged, a black sword appearing in his hand. The sword embeds itself into the wall, going straight through the girl's bracelet. She shreiks, trying to pull her wrist through but unable to.  
"Ari!" she shrieks. Panic colors her voice and her face contorts in something like fear. Maka and Black Star are advancing on the struggling girl. With a flash of purple, the sword is gone and in its place is a navy-haired boy. He grips Crona's hand and yanks, pulling the Ragnarok from the wall and releasing Crona to fall. Black Star is directly in the way of Crona's falling body and thy crash to the ground with shouts.  
The girl drops she drops herself directly atop Maka but unlike Crona, she has force behind her attack. She kicks Maka violently into the ground. Bullets rain down but she deftly maneuvers to avoid them. Her pale arm reaches to Ari, he grabs her hand, matching bracelets klink against each other for a moment before he is again a double blade. The girl runs at Kid, moving to avoid each shot, until they are close enough she can swing. Locked in deadly battle, Kid grits his teeth, it has been a long time since he faced an opponent this deadly.  
Soul helps Maka up, she grips her head in clear pain. She hisses a shuddering breath and Soul gives her a concerned look. Black Star and Crona are both out cold, Tsubaki untangling them and nursing their wounds. Maka holds her hand out and gives Soul a loaded look.  
The girl finds her opening, darting forward and dealing a punch to Kid's face. He shouts in a mixture of shock and pain, stumbling back. The girl turns to run but is blind-sided by Maka swinging Soul. She gives an alarmed shriek. The last few moments went by in a blur and none were entirely sure what had happened.

The girl was forced to her knees, Soul's hand tangled in her dark brown hair, her hat gone. His arm, a scythe now, held to her pale throat. She grits her teeth, growling lowly. Soul looks up in triumph only for his face to fall again. The navy-haired weapon has Maka by her pigtails, one arm, a blade, at her throat.

"Looks like we're in much the same predicament. You have my meister, and I have yours," he says coolly. Ari smiles, revealing fangs. Soul just grits his teeth, "I propose a trade, Aya for Maka Albarn."

"How do you know her name?" Soul shouts, anger evident in his voice. A giggle bubbles from Aya's throat, her mouth twisting in a terrible smirk. She yelps when Soul harshly pulls her hair.

"We know lot about you all, Soul Eater Evans." Ari smirks then his face becomes hard again. Aya moves suddenly, throwing herself back into Soul, causing him to be slightly off balanced. Aya pulls her hair from his grip; she flicks her entire body, as if it was weightless. A kick to Soul's face causes him to crumple to the ground, screaming in pain.

"SOUL!" Maka's scream echoes through the night.

"Black Star isn't the only one here who can throw their wavelength into attacks," Aya says, smirking. She skips quickly over to Ari, giggling the entire way. She whispers into his ear, "I believe Master will want these souls for herself, especially that of a shinigami's."

"If you want to see your friend live, you will follow us, weapons will return to their original form and if we suspect any sort of problems. We will kill her," Ari calls out to the now awakened meisters. In a flash of purple, Aya has her blade again. She tangles her fingers into Maka's hair roughly. Twin flashes of pink and the Thompson sisters stand at either side of Kid.

"You, Liz Thompson, grab the bag." Liz blanches as the cold voice is directed at her. Liz reluctantly retrieves the bag. Ari pulls Maka, by her hair, to her feet. "Evans, you will walk first. Crona will walk behind him, then Black Star, Patty, Tsubaki, then Kid. Liz, you'll walk beside me."

As the silent DWMA students do as they are told, Aya can't help but think: _Sister will be pleased._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****  
****A/N: From this point on the story will change prospective from character to character. The character's name will appear before the chapter itself. I apologize in advance for mistakes. Review please! :3 I love reviews!****  
****Lotsa Love,****  
****NekoPuppet**

Maka  
The journey that first night took us from the city and out into the heavily wooded area. The girl was rough, she often reminded Soul of his "place" by pulling my hair. When the sun began to rise, the girl stopped us, having Liz set the bag down and tie each of us individually to different trees. The rope around my wrists were coarse and bit painfully at my skin. Ari returned to human-form and tied Liz up last. Aya and him whispered to each other for a few moments before they situated themselves as to see all of us.  
Aya laid down, Ari letting her use his leg as a pillow, and she fell asleep quickly. The others were exhausted and fell asleep rather quickly.  
I stayed awake though. I was afraid and could not allow them to watch over my comrades as they slept. My whole body felt heavy and sore. Bruises beginning to appear and purple on my legs from the fight.  
"You should sleep," Ari said. His voice was cool and he was relaxed. I shake my head. "Look, I know you probably don't trust me, you have every right not to, but when I stay up for watch I'm looking out for all of us. Not just me and Aya."  
"I have to look out for my own."  
"We have a long journey tomorrow, and Aya," he nods at the sleeping girl, "she won't let you rest for a moment. She's harsh and she can be gentle but she won't wait, not for a moment."  
I tried to stay awake but eventually I fell asleep. It was near noon when Liz was shaking me awake, her face was pale and almost sickly. Liz untied us all and Aya was awake already, holding the double blade meanly. We walk, single-file, in utter silence. The girl doesn't grip my hair meanly but still keeps the double blade pressed between my should blades. Liz walks beside Aya, still sickly white. The forest falls away to plains and by nightfall the plains have faded to desert. The air is getting chillier.  
With how silent everybody was, I never could suspect that anything would happen.  
Though when they stop us to eat as the sun falls, it's Kid who makes his move. Kid kicks Aya when she comes just slightly too close. She yelps and Ari's blade-form skitters away from her. The fighting starts all over again, except this time everybody tried their hardest to keep Ari and Aya separate. Black Star, with a booming shout, kicks Aya under her chin and she cries out in pain. The girl's body drops to the ground, trembling. Ari screams her name, and slashes at me and Soul with a growl of anger.  
"Aya!" his yell is so pained, my heart gives a pang of guilt. That is until Aya returns Black Star's kick tenfold, to his ankle. It gives a sharp crack and he screams in agony, crumpling to the ground. Tsubaki is at his side in a moment with concern and horror in her face.  
I swing Soul as hard as I can at Ari, who has completely changed in demeanor. The navy-haired boy was gentle last night, but now he is fierce and dangerous. He jumps aside from me easily. Bullets rain down where he jumps to and one manages to clip his shoulder, to which he howls in pain. Aya, how had I lost track of her? In alarm, I shriek. She has ahold of my face, her boot planted firmly between my shoulder blades. Aya gives a growl as she wrenches Soul from my grasp, throwing him as hard as she can. Crona has joined in the fight with Ari and their battle rages on. Aya keeps herself between Soul and I, she looks fiercely at me but I can tell her other senses are focused on Soul. My suppositions are confirmed when Soul quietly lunges at her but she quickly executes a round kick and he falls back in pain. I lunge at her and she easily does the same to me. Pain shoots through me but I grit my teeth, she has kicked me close enough to get to Soul. I see the shock on her face as Soul's scythe-form lands in my hand.  
The fight lasts for awhile longer, until she slips up only slightly. Only slightly enough for me to take complete advantage of it. I kick her feet out from under her and pin her wrists to the ground with my boots. She squirms until we hear Ari shout, Death the Kid has him on his knees with the guns trained on the back of his head. Aya's eyes go wide, the stormy gray giving her a lost, scared look. Those eyes unnerve me, they seem to look without seeing. Only peering into what I call reality.  
"L-let him go!" her voice trembles. She stops squirming but her body trembles.  
"Where are you guys going with the souls?" I glare down at her, Soul raised high.  
"To her. I'll take you there. Please, just let him go!" she pleads.  
I look to Kid, he shrugs.  
"We'll let him go unharmed, only after you take us there." she stares up at me.  
"You can't hurt him. Not even a scratch. I'll take you there. And you can't tie him up! If I go quietly and willingly he won't fight. Especially if I tell him not to." Her words blur together. I look to the navy-haired boy.  
"I won't if she orders me not to." I look back to the girl under my feet.  
"Ari, I order thee by the skull keys not to fight against these people until we have taken them to her."  
"By the skull keys I obey thy orders," Ari answers immediately. The key ring hanging at his hip begin to glow and a small key appears there.  
"And to you," her big stormy eyes are trained on me and in shock I stare at her, "I swear to thee by the skull keys that I shall not fight you until we have taken you to her." Suddenly the keys in her right hand begin to glow and spark. When the glowing ceases there is another key on the ring. I stare in shock.

"I swear to thee by the skull keys that I shall not fight you until we have taken you to her." The same key then appears on Ari's ring of keys.  
I look back to Aya. "Who is she?"  
"I can't tell you." I put more pressure against her wrists and she yelps, "I swore! I swore by the keys! I cannot break that promise! The keys forbid it!" I stare down at the writhing figure. "I can tell you she's powerful and she will not be happy to see you. Not happy with you and most definitely not happy with me."


End file.
